Cool This Burning Up
by Fuebi
Summary: Even heroes have a little down time. BBxRae.


**Author's Note: **This is for my dear friend Feathers. Hope you like, and sorry for it being so short, but I think it's sweet and to the point. I mean, their relationship is so beautiful, I just happened to sum it up in 969 words :D!

**Disclaimer: **I _wished_.

**Warning:** Some people _may_ die from the fluff. Make sure to check yourself out, it's a serious illness that one _can_ contract from excess amounts of things like... this.

* * *

Considering she was dark herself, it seemed logical that she wouldn't mind the clouding black hallways, the even darker rooms, and the thunder and lightning that boomed every few seconds. This leaved the question of why she was jumping those every few seconds. It could have had something to do with the book she had just read, but truth be told she was far more scarier herself then some of the depictions in the ancient text.

She rubbed her wrist, trying to find something to do, to distract herself from her lingering thoughts. What was so scary about the book anyway? She had read far scarier, and her dreams were even more frightening. Raven thought it probably had something to do with the time of night, and the scene. Dark, stormy night, and she was walking the dark halls by herself, with no lights on. It seemed like a generic horror movie plot. She scoffed at the idea.

Okay, so she was scared, but it wasn't like she could show it. The smallest show of emotion could easily break or shatter something, maybe even take the entire Tower down.

Down the hall she could see a sliver of light, just around the corner and she could see it. When she rounded the bend she let out a sigh of relief. There was at least two light bulbs ahead that lit the entire hall. Not that she was happy to be out of the dark or anything.

She started walking and when she heard a sharp _zap_, indicating that the light had burnt out, she jumped, her emotions flaring and causing the second light bulb to shatter. Now she was in darkness _again_. She cursed under her breath, her eyebrows knitting in anger.

This was ridiculous she thought. What was there to be afraid of? The only thing remotely terrifying in the Tower was Beast Boys room. She smiled at the thought. Yeah, terrifying was probably an understatement.

When she finally stood outside the living room she sighed, thankful to distract herself with something else other then tugging at her garments and twiddling her thumbs. The sliding doors opened, revealing a gray looking girl with dark hair covering her face, her eyes seeming to be crying blood. Raven jumped again, this time causing the doors to slam shut behind her.

Looking at the screen showed Raven that it was a movie. She scolded herself for letting herself become scared over nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her mantra. "Hey Raven!" She jumped again.

Her eyes wide she turned her head slightly down to see Beast Boy, and his large grin. She sighed. Again. "Beast Boy, what are you doing up still?"

His green eyes reflected the still playing movie, and she had to resist from letting her eyes scan the various images. Raven instead let her eyes fixate on Beast Boy. He gave her an even bigger smile, looking like a kid on Christmas, "Watching horror movies!"

Her eyes dulled, looking at him, because he _was_ a child. "And besides! I should be asking you the same thing!" The sixteen-year-old girl gave the green teen another dull look.

"Why would I tell you?"

Beast Boy suddenly looked hurt, like a puppy that had been kicked to the ground. Her scrutinizing gaze lessened. "Well...you're free to join me y'know? With the movie watching...and stuff," He let out a small laugh after, and then Raven felt guilty. Oh great now she felt the need to actually socialize with _Beast Boy_.

When he left her side to sit back down on the couch she rolled her eyes and followed. Beast Boy had his hands laid out across the top of the couch, and his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked comfortable it seemed. Raven sat down a little farther away from her team mate, her hands neatly folded onto her lap.

As it was, the movie had pretty much only started, what she had seen was only the menu for the movie. She glared. With the time passing by quickly, and the movie becoming worse, Raven found herself in a moral dilemma.

She wanted to leave, but something in her gut told her that, _hey, you've been a real ass to Beast Boy, for like, ever. Throw him a frickin' bone_. This gut feeling seemed to be winning her fight between leaving, and staying. She stayed and watched the movie, even though it seemed to become more and more frightening by the second.

"You okay Raven?"

She turned her head to the younger Titan. She let her voice become monotone, like always, reassuring him. "I'm fine Beast Boy,"

Turning away she looked back at the screen. She could feel a bead of sweat roll down her temple, and along her jaw line, where it dripped onto her folded hands that were clenched tight. "Here"

She turned back to Beast Boy. His hand was outstretched, palmed upturned. What was she supposed to be looking at?

"Hold my hand and squeeze every time something scary comes up, okay?" She felt insulted, but the look on Beast Boys face looked like he was being nice. Raven sighed once again, and took hold of his hand, finding a small blush form on her grey skin. Beast Boy smiled at her and went back to watching his movie, his eyes never leaving the screen for a second.

Raven felt her other hand grip tightly. She was holding Beast Boys hand. She was _touching_ Beast Boy. She felt her heart start to palpitate. Why was she becoming embarrassed? There was nothing to be shy about. Her team mate was just being charismatic towards her, nothing else.

But by the time the movie had ended Raven found herself not wanting to let go.

* * *

*fluff


End file.
